Netting is often prepared either by knitting, weaving, or extrusion. Knitted netting typically comprises a plurality of threads oriented in a first direction and being essentially equal spaced from one another, and having wefts oriented in a second direction which is perpendicular to the first direction, the threads and wefts being interlocked and secured. Nets may be prepared by a Raschel knitting method, a process in which the threads are attached to knitting elements that comprise two needles and knock-over comb bars positioned opposite to one another, and comprising ground guide bars, pattern guide bars and stitch comb bars. An example of such a knitted net is described in European Patent No. 0 723 606, to Fryszer, et al., incorporated herein by reference.
Knitted netting has a variety of end use applications, including but not limited to hay bale wrap, cargo wrap, netted bags, and drainage nets. Raschel knitted nets have been used for round hay bale wrapping as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,439 and No. 4,570,789, both hereby incorporated by reference. Twines and films have also been used to tie up hay bales; however the twine usually cuts in the bale and doesn't provide ample support to keep the bale tidy and neat. Further, the twining of the rolled bales with the binding yarn is relatively time-consuming and requires substantial manual labor. Film covers don't allow the rolled bale enough air circulation, which lead to the growth of mold and eventually rotting. The Raschel knitted net doesn't cut into the hay bale and allows ample amount of air to circulate through the bale; however Raschel knitted nets typically comprise conventional yarns that add to bulk of the net.
A need remains for a less bulky knitted net, which utilizes less polymer and has improved durability. Further, the net may be used as bale wrap, withstanding the handling forces of heavy machinery, such as the pick-up and transport of the rolled bales.